Not His Birthday Wish
by Twisted Ingenue
Summary: When Puck tells Kurt that he has a surprise for him, Kurt can't help but get his hopes up. It was his birthday, after all. SLASH. Puck/Kurt.


[A.N. So, this is total garbage that I wrote in between my hectic week of exams, plays, auditions, friends' appendixes bursting, etc. So….this was done in about fifteen minutes. It's somewhat OOC, very rushed, unbetaed, and it is completely a PWP. Also…it is not for the little Puckurters who aren't into sexy times. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXY TIMES..DO NOT READ.]

Title: Not His Birthday Wish

Author: twisted_ingenue

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Slight food sex, oral sex, bondage, spanking, and a light amount of BDSM. (Really not THAT kinky, though. IMO.)

Word Count: 646

When Noah Puckerman told him that he had a surprise for him, Kurt couldn't help but imagine all the wonderful things that the other boy would have planned for his seventeenth birthday. He had pictured candles, rose petals, sparkling cider, and maybe some Frank Sinatra music in the background…

Instead, he found himself blindfolded, stripped bare, and tied to the hooks in the walls of Puck's room. Sex. It was always sex when it came to Puck.

Not that Kurt really minded because, well, the sex was good. Scratch that…the sex was phenomenal. But he still couldn't keep his hopes from soaring to the stars, dreaming up some wildly romantic gesture that Puck would show him on his special day…

_Smack._

"Fifteen." Kurt heard the jock grunt, after he had given Kurt his fifteenth "birthday spank", adding another red handprint to those already littered across his pale skin. Yes, it was anything but romantic.

_Smack. _

"Sixteen." The countertenor shuddered with arousal when he felt hot breath on his ear, plush lips rubbing against the sensitive shell.

_Smack._

"Seventeen." Puck made a wet, obscene slurping noise as he licked behind the smaller boy's ear. "You're officially a big boy now."

"Are we done?" Kurt whined, struggling against the bonds. "I'd rather be out with Mercedes spending all my birthday money on the new summer collection for…" a finger landed on his lips and he was silenced. Even when the lightly calloused skin moved away, Kurt's chap-stick covered lips remained closed, shivering with anticipation.

Suddenly, a ridiculously sweet, obviously inorganic scent filled his nostrils and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was. Cake frosting. Oh, Christ…

And that's when he felt the sugared, gooey substance on the skin below his navel as Puck spread the frosting down with his finger. Down right to his—

"Noah!" Kurt thrust his hips forward desperately as he felt the frosting coat his red, swollen cock. He knew he was going to be disgustingly sticky afterwards, but the sensation was absolutely heavenly.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, there was a hot mouth on him. He felt Puck licking away the sugary treat with a wicked tongue, applying suction to his now sticky balls, and _oh God_…the way Puck engulfed him was always like he just wanted to eat him alive.

And then it stopped. Right when Kurt was about to reach his climax. That rotten little…

"Wait, babe…" he heard Puck whisper. And before he knew it, he felt something slightly cold against his stomach and he caught a whiff of that processed, creamy sugar. Why in the world was Puck putting _more_ on? But that's when he felt the tiny nozzle on the tube of the frosting. That kind of nozzle was used for writing things on cakes and cookies, but Kurt couldn't fathom why Puck would be using it. Either he didn't have a proper tube or he planned to write some obscenity…

All of the sudden, he saw light. The darkness of the blindfold was gone, showing his debauched, naked body in the reflection of a full length mirror. And there was Puck, smirking and exuding a sexiness that Justin Timberlake would envy.

It took him a little while to actually catch sight of the words written on his stomach. Three words. Three beautiful words that he had always wanted to hear from Noah Puckerman's porn star-worthy lips…

"_I love you."_

And Puck kissed him, smudging the frosting and filling his mouth with a taste that was sickeningly sweet and deliciously musky. Frosting with an essence that was purely Noah. The essence of the boy who he truly loved…

"I should probably fuck you now." Puck growled, nipping at Kurt's neck and drawing out the noises he longed to hear.

Perhaps his birthday surprise wasn't that big of a disappointment after all.


End file.
